Eidolon
The Eidolons refers to the biggest part of the divine race that actually are the ones to guard the souls of dead people. They are one of the three races that can cross through worlds without the need of complex machinery or a semblance like "Madhouse". 'History' 'Early History' At the beginning the god of light proposed to his brother that they should make a place for the souls that left their world to rest, but there was a problem, without any kind of control, those souls would go back to the living world breaking the balance so they decided to create the Eidolons together, the God of light created the King and the God of Darkness created the queen, with time they reproduced and their race increased slowly. 'Modern Day' Today, the Eidolons allowed the living beings to visit the ones in the afterlife as long as they don't stay more than 24 hours and the death beings don't leave their world. 'Appearance' The male Eidolons are taller than females and of a gold color, meanwhile the female ones are shorter and of a dark purple color, their appearance is a kind of hybrid between humans and an owl grimm. 'Personality' The Eidolons are entities of great power and knowledge. As they were created by the gods with a clear purpose they take their work seriouly. They respect the divine beings over them, only being the "relic spirits" and the gods, but they also have respect for the mortal beings even if they were created artificially so the vampires, lycans, homunculus and even the androids that got an aura are welcome in the afterlife. Unfortunately, there was just an exception within their lines, Sam, a female Eidolon thought their job was boring and that the gods would never come back to Remnant so they actually didn't have anything to fear so she started playing with the living beings, when the king and queen found out her divine crimes she was exhiled to the living world and forced to live inside of Zeke without the ability to go back to the afterlife or the control the living beings, or at least it was supposed to be that way but thanks to Duncan's P.S.I program (Priority Semblance Improvement) Zeke found out his power could be used to cross both of the worlds so Sam was actually able to go back but for limited time, time more than enough to laugh at the royalty's face since she wasn't violating her punishment but still was able to be there. 'Powers and abilities' The male eidolons possesses light-based powers to incinerate others and even thought they never use it, they can cause one's soul to reincarnate every time they die, in the same way the God of Light did with Ozma. The female eidolons possesses darkness-based powers, able to use dark energy powerful blasts with a huge destructive power. He is also capable of ressurrecting the dead as the God of Darkness did with Ozma. All of the eidolons are able to interact with entities through multiple plains of existence including the living world. They also have the power of suggestion and influence, manipulating the will of the living beings.